Glitter Cakes
by roxan1930
Summary: Sato decides to surprise his classmates with cupcakes when Aoyama walks in and decides the decoration needs to be a little more dazzling...


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**Glitter Cakes**

Sato hummed to himself as he put carefully piped light blue frosting onto his newest batch of vanilla cupcakes.

The day before he had heard Uraraka and Ashido talking about a craving for sweets they have been having for a while and being the friendly guy he was Sato decided to provide them with it and while he was at it anyway, he figured he might as well make enough for all of his classmates.

By now he had forty in total, meaning two for everyone.

He wanted it to be a surprise for the others and had only told Iida and Yaoyorozu so they could keep the rest occupied.

Suddenly he heard footsteps getting closer and he tensed up.

"Bonjour, mon ami! What is this délicieux smell filling my nose?" a suave voice cheerfully asked.

"Hello, Aoyama." Sato sighed.

It wasn't that he disliked the boy but his eccentric personality could be very overwhelming for him.

Also as said before, he had wanted his baking to be a surprise.

Still, it was pretty obvious so there was no use in denying anything and he might as well explain what he was doing.

"I'm making cupcakes for everyone." he said.

"How agréable of you! I'm sure everyone will be grateful!" Aoyama said.

"Yeah and you know, I was kinda hoping of keeping it a secret! You know, as a surprise!" Sato quickly told the other before he could walk out and tell anyone.

As he said that he couldn't help but wonder why Aoyama was even there but right away brushed it off, knowing that while the class president and vice president were capable, keeping seventeen others busy and away from such a common area as the kitchen was not the easiest task in the world.

"Understandable. I will keep your secret~" Aoyama did a dramatic pose with a finger to his lips, making Sato sweatdrop.

Still, he was grateful for the other boy's understanding and smiled.

The smile faded however when he spotted the usual twinkling on Aoyama's eyes stop and be replaced with a more excited and slightly mischievous one.

"But!" he flinched at the word everyone dreaded when they thought an agreement was made.

"Your cupcakes will need to dazzling decorations!" Aoyama exclaimed, another flashy pose as he said it.

"But... I already decorated them..." Sato frowned as he stared at the cupcakes that sat innocently on the counter.

"Non, non, non!" Aoyama wagged a finger as if lecturing a child.

"I said _dazzling_, mon ami! While that frosting looks cute and is doubtlessly taste charmant, they need some of _this_!" he opened a cabinet and pulled out a large jar off...

"Edible glitter?" Sato frowned as he wondered why he didn't know they even had that stuff.

He _was_ the baker after all.

"I sadly don't know how you couldn't have known but let us not worry about that!" Aoyama cheered fulled said, making Sato jump.

Huh. Either Aoyama had a second quirk that allowed him to read minds or Sato voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Do not worry! I shall give these treats an appearance worthy of their flavor while you go and get the others~" the french boy winked and Sato sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing anymore.

"Just don't use too much." he ordered and turned around.

Walking over to the door he grabbed his phone and texted both Iida and Yaoyorozu to get everyone to the kitchen.

A few minutes later he could see the eighteen figures of his remaining classmates approaching, their talking, laughing and in Bakugo's case angry yelling reaching his ears.

"First you drag me into this shitty group study session I didn't even wanna be part of and now you're telling me I have to go the fucking kitchen! What the hell are you planning! And where's that Candy-ass!?" the ezplosive teen bellowed, wildly looking back and forth between Iida and Yaoyorozu.

"I'm right here." Sato deadpanned when they were close enough to hear him, not needing to be a genius to figure he was "Candy-ass".

"And why the fuck are you already here and weren't you with us?!" Bakugo didn't calm down, already starting to marching towards the larger boy.

"K-Kaachan! Please calm down!" Midoriya worriedly yelled.

"Yeah, bro! No need to cause a scene!" Kirishima added.

"Shut up, Deku! You too, Shitty Hair!"

"But he's kinda got a point. Why weren't you with us, Sato." Uraraka asked curiously, making him smile.

"I was in the kitchen making cupcakes for everyone." he explained and chuckled at seeing most of his classmates light up immediately.

"And he wanted it to be a surprise to had Iida and myself distract anyone." Yaoyorozu added with a smile, Iida nodding in agreement.

"That totally makes up for making me do history outside of classes! Onward to the cupcakes!" Ashido whooped and ran inside with the more excitable classmates following her example while the rest just smiled and walked inside.

"Ribbit. Wait a minute. Where's Aoyama?" Asui suddenly asked.

"Yeah... He just showed up and insisted on decorating the cupcakes." Sato sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Oh! He must have left when we weren't paying attention." Yaoyorozu gasped at Iida.

"Our apologies, Sato-kun! You put your faith in us to keep all out classmates from finding and we have let you down!" Iida wasted no time on apologizing, arms making their usual chopping motions as he spoke.

"Hey, hey! No need for that! These things can happen." Sato quickly dismissed the issue, not wanted to make a big deal out of it.

"What the hell?!" Bakugo's voiced suddenly roared and following how line of sight Sato's jaw dropped.

There stood Aoyama smiling in all his glory, holding a tray in each hand with both trays holding twenty tiny mountains of golden glitter.

"I told you to not use too much!" he cried.

"Please~ There is no such thing as too much glitter!" Aoyama just kept smiling.

"Fuck! I ain't eating that!" Bakugo was of course the first to protest.

"Bakugo-kun! Our classmates have worked hard to create these cupcakes for us so we should respect them by eating each and every one of them!" Iida scolded as he grabbed a cupcake and took a large bite.

He started coughing right away and a large cloud of glitter flew out of his mouth.

"Iida!" Midoriya and Uraraka were right away beside their friend, patting his back, offering water and whatever good friends did when someone was coughing.

"I like glitter too but I guess this is a bit too much." Hagakure mumbled.

"Yeah, I honestly don't feel like choking like Iida over here." Sero agreed.

"Guess we might as well throw them away." Sato sighed, feeling disappointed and slightly angry and Aoyama.

"Wait, maybe not. If we can just get rid of all this extra glitter..." Yaoyorozu mused as she slowly turned a cupcake sideways and sure enough most of the glitter fell off, leaving only a thin layer covering the cupcake and frosting.

She took a small bite and her eyes lit up the way Sato had been hoping for.

"Everyone! They're perfectly edible like this!" she told the others and grinned and started grabbing their own cupcakes.

"Don't *cough* spill on *cough cough* the floor!" Iida managed to wheeze in protest.

"But we can vacuum later, right?" Ojiro nervously glanced at him.

"Who cares?! Denki needs his sweets!" Kaminari yelled as he turned his whole cupcake upside down which the frosting to fall off and while he managed to catch it, it caused his whole hand to get covered in blue goop with golden glitter thought he didn't seem to care as he just started licking his hand, much to the disgust of Jiro who was standing next to him.

"So now we have a perfect combination of monsieur Sato's flavors and my sparkling glitter! De rien!" Aoyama cheered.

"I guess... Also, next time I bake something you can decorate it again-" Sato started to say.

"Merci!"

"_But_! Only with supervision!"

"I suppose that's fair."

**The End**

**Thank you all for reading this fic of mine! Please review, fav and read my other work too!**


End file.
